Chocolate Love
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: One afternoon, Mei stumbles onto a box of chocolates but she soon finds herself in a very heated situation with her love.


**A/n: Hey guys, so my buddy wanted me to write something and I thought why not and it ended up to... this -/- Well anyway I hope you enjoy it and Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Also for those who've requested stuff on Turning Pages, I'm still working on those I'm sorry. Life has been keeping me busy but I promise I'll try and get them out soon.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate Love<strong>_

Mei stared straight up at the blank white ceiling with a daze in her eyes. She was bored. She had been lying in her room all day, trying to think of something exciting or eventful to do but nothing came up. She was thinking of playing pranks on Yao but he was out for the day with Kiku and Yong Soo at a world meeting. So obviously she couldn't play with Kiku and even if she was desperate she wouldn't go to Yong Soo. That left Xiang but to her disappointment, he was nowhere to be found.

She let out a long sigh and sat up, stretching slightly as she got to her feet. One thing was for sure; lying around doing nothing would stay nothing if she didn't go out and do something.

With that thought in mind, she left her room and began to roam the empty house. She didn't know how long she was sitting alone in her room with her tiger plushy but she did know that it was for at least a couple of hours. As she entered the kitchen, something immediately caught her attention. Boxes.

There were boxes upon boxes sitting around the kitchen table along with a few smaller ones on the table itself. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she waltzed over to the table and stared at the boxes. She saw the labels on it and saw it was being prepared to be shipped out. The sender was Xiang.

She raised an eyebrow as she tried thinking of reasons why Xiang would be sending someone these boxes. But it would be better if she knew what they were.

Mei picked up one of the smaller boxes and admired how beautifully decorated they were and a sparkle flashed in her eyes. She immediately knew what they were from the sweet scent that flowed from the box. Chocolate.

_Xiang wouldn't mind if I take a box, _she thought.

Holding the sweets against her chest, she quickly ran back to her room and closed the door. The Taiwanese girl plopped onto her bed and slipped the cover off the box to reveal the dark sweets. The aroma was absolutely mouthwatering.

She couldn't hold back her hunger anymore and snatched up a piece and popped it into her mouth. Instantly, a strange warmth spread through her body as the creamy texture melted on her tongue. Immediately after, an explosion of sweetness mellowed out through her mouth as she felt like she was in a state of pure bliss.

As quickly as the sensations came, they began to fade away. But Mei wasn't going to have that as she began to eat more of the sweets. Each piece was just as good as the last and eventually Mei's hand met an empty box when she went in to get another piece.

She frowned that she ran out of such delicious chocolate. But she wasn't going to be a glutton and sneak some more, as much as she wanted to. Mei sighed and tossed the empty box into her trash and went back to her bed.

The chocolates were definitely enough to break her boredom but she felt herself longing for more as she rested on her bed. Just as she began to relax a bit, Mei's body instantly heated up and she felt her breath increasing in pace. An uncomfortable and burning sensation enveloped her body and the most embarrassing part of it all was she was aroused.

An aching need started to rise between her legs and she was desperate to alleviate it. Despite her bodies raging desire, she tried her best to resist the urge.

Just as she began to hike up her skirt, she heard the sound of the front door opening and she quickly got up and went out to check. Mei wanted to ignore whoever it was and take care of that aching desire but it'd be suspicious if she stayed locked in her room. Poking her head through her doorway, she spotted a familiar red figure go into the kitchen.

As if it wasn't bad enough, her body heated up even more when she realized who it was. Even though she hadn't admitted it, she loved Xiang but the only problem she had was the fear to confess to him. But that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She wanted him. Badly.

Quickly going toward the kitchen, she made sure to not seem suspicious as she entered the kitchen. Even as she walked behind him, Xiang didn't seem to take notice of her. Instead he was entirely focused on writing something on a clipboard. Curious, she looked over his shoulder and saw order forms of some sort.

"What's that?" she asked out loud.

Xiang jumped and turned around to a grinning Mei. "Mei, don't sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't sneak up on you. You were too preoccupied with… whatever you were doing."

"Oh I'm shipping out these aphrodisiac chocolates. People order the weirdest things before Valentine's day, right?"

"Aphrodisiacs…?" Mei began to sweat a little, now realizing why her body was acting the way it was.

"Yep. They're pretty strong too and increase sex drive or something. Not sure. I'm just in charge of sending them out. They gave me a couple samples too but I'm not going to try any. They probably don't even work."

"Haha, right," Mei gave a hard smile. She knew the truth but if she told him then he would have known she took them without his permission. But the longer she waited, the more her body ached and begged her for relief.

"Right. Well anyway, you want to hang out? The others won't be back for a few days because of the meet."

"Like what…?" she inquired.

Xiang shrugged and looked to the living room. "Video games, movie? Whatever you want."

"You…" she muttered.

"What was that?"

"E-eh… nothing! Let's play some games."

Xiang nodded and the both of them went over to the living room and started to play. Mei thought the games would distract her from the need but it was like torture to endure it. Her competitive nature kept Xiang from suspecting anything but it was growing increasingly difficult to ignore her problem.

As time passed, her breath became hitched as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the aching. When the two played the final round of their game, Mei was far too distracted to notice the characters fighting. Xiang now took notice and changed his attention to her.

"Mei, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine… It's just a little hot in here."

"I feel fine." Xiang gently placed his hands on her shoulder and pressed his head against hers. His eyes became wide when he pulled back. "You're burning Mei."

She flushed and pulled away. "I-It's really nothing…"

"You might be sick. Sit here and I'll get you some water."

Xiang moved to do as he said but Mei reached out and grabbed his arm. "D-don't go…" she pleaded.

"I'll be right back," he assured.

"N-no," she frowned. "I don't need water… I need you."

"Mei, are you sure you're alright?"

Mei held him tighter and groaned. "Gah! I can't take this anymore!" Before Xiang knew what was going on, she pulled him into a kiss, quickly tangling her hands in his hair.

Xiang had to pry her lips off from him and when he finally was released, he found himself panting. "M-Mei what are you doing?"

"I… I ate some of those chocolates," she confessed. "My body is burning and when you were around I couldn't take it anymore."

"You ate them?"

She nodded and grabbed onto his jacket. "H-help… please."

Xiang blushed, "S-shouldn't we think about this?"

"Later," she said firmly. Mei quickly pulled him onto the couch and straddled him and began to kiss him once again.

Xiang kissed her back, deepening it slightly as he held her closer. He didn't mind being able to kiss her, in fact he's been wanting to. This entire situation was incredibly awkward and a blessing as well. He let out a soft moan as she began to stroke him through his pants. She was eager to be sure but it was most likely the chocolates working.

Going with the flow, Mei unbuttoned his jacket and smoothed her hand over his bare chest, wanting him to enjoy this as well. Xiang mimicked her and opened her shirt, revealing her cleavage. He leaned down slightly and began to suck on the rosy buds, drawing out a moan from her lips. As Xiang continued to tease her, she moved her hands to his pants and released his erection.

She blushed at the sight but seeing it made her body even hotter. Mei lifted her hips up slightly, dropping her skirt and pulling off her panties. Xiang instantly saw that she was dripping wet and she lowered herself and began to grind against his member, moaning from the friction.

Once she was sure she was ready, Mei lifted her hips slightly and began to lower herself onto his erection. The girl let out a loud moan once he finally entered her and her sounds were only matched by the moans Xiang released.

Both of them kissed the other, muffling their sounds just as Mei began to bounce up and down. Each movement caused her to cry out in ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The pleasure only increased, making her mind fade and focus solely on Xiang. The Cantonese teen held onto her hips and began to thrust along with her movements.

Soon enough, Mei couldn't control herself as she rapidly moved, bouncing faster and faster, feeling that release she desperately wanted coming closer. She felt his member twitch and in one final slam, she felt his orgasm explode, feeling something hot splash her insides. At the same time, her climax fell and she threw her head back in pure bliss.

"Ah Xiang! I love you!" she cried.

The two stayed in that position; regaining their mind from the unbelievable pleasure they felt. When Mei finally recovered, she blushed, realizing what she said. Xiang seemed to read her mind, holding her closely and whispering into her ear, "I love you too."

Mei smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure… So the chocolates were good?"

"The best," she grinned.


End file.
